The Twins of Fate
by Valerie-Black-Winget
Summary: Harry returns for his Fifth year at Hogwarts. But what Happens when two young aurors are sent to the school and someone's life is at risk?


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor anything that is Harry Potter related.  All I own is Valerie and Libby and the Fast Flash.  J.K. Rowling is the proud owner to everything Harry Potter. 

(A/N): This is my first Fanfiction and I am open to all/any opinions.  If  swears offend you, please don't read any further. 

Quidditch Captain

            As Harry lay awake doing his homework for Care of Magical Creatures, a soft tapping came from the window.  Harry looked up quickly to find a small barn owl fluttering outside.  As he opened the window quietly, Hedwig give a disapproving look.  Harry untied the letter from the owl and saw that his school letter had also arrived.  The owl ruffled its feather before flying out the window and into the darkness.  Harry opened the first letter and read it quickly.

            Dear Mr. Potter,

                        Term starts September First.  Please meet two exchange students at Platform Nine and Three Quarters promptly at Ten Forty-five in the morning.

Thank you for your cooperation,

Albus Dumbledore

Head Master and Teacher of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

            Harry was wondering whether or not to send Ron an owl about this when a grunt told him that Uncle Vernon was becoming restless.  Harry quickly put his report (_describe the uses of unicorn's blood and why they curse you_); books, quills and ink into a pillow case and put them under the loose floorboard in his room.

            On September First, Harry arrived at King's Cross Station at ten forty and quickly crossed over into Platform Nine and three-quarters and started his search for the exchange students.  Suddenly, with two small pops, two girls Harry's height were standing in front of him.  Both girls looked alike with long black hair and shining green eyes.  Both girls looked extremely annoyed.

            "Hi.  My name is Harry"

            "Potter.  We know who you are.  I'm Liberty-Isabel and this is my sister Valerie."  Liberty-Isabel looked Harry over, but her eyes never shifted up towards his forehead.  As they boarded the train with their things, Valerie found an empty compartment in the back of the train.  Ron and Hermione soon found them.

            "My name is Hermione Granger.  And you are?" Hermione gave Liberty-Isabel a quizzical look.

            "Libby Winget.  This is my sister Valerie.  She plays for the Boston Beaters.  Did I mention that she'd be the new captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team?  Our cousin Oliver was the captain last year."

            Valerie gave an annoyed expression.  "Did I mention you're the snottiest twin I could ever ask for?  Honestly, you never know when to stop talking."  Valerie quickly glanced out the doorway before sitting back and glaring at Libby.

            Hermione noticed Ron looking at Valerie with a wide-eyed expression.  "Why are you two even going to Hogwarts if you're from America?"  Everyone stared at Valerie as if expecting to hear a reasonable explanation.

            Valerie and Libby looked between each other before Valerie spoke.  "The Ministry of Magic was looking for the best of the best Aurors, so they begged Dumbledore to send for us."  The compartment door opened and the plump witch with the food cart stepped in.

            "Anything off the trolley, dears?"  She looked quickly at everyone in the compartment before closing the door and mumbling about not answering a question.

            As they arrived at the castle, Valerie and Libby went straight to the common room.  Upon returning to the common room after dinner, Harry, Ron and Hermione noticed that two rooms had been built off of the common room to accommodate Valerie and Libby.  Harry heard them talking and quietly sat down while Hermione and Ron went to bed.  "Libby, what do you think of Harry?  I think he's dear."

            Libby giggled, "I think that boy with the toad is hot.  Hermione is a really nice girl.  If only she kept her hair nicely…"

            Valerie got a stern tone to her voice, "Libby, we didn't come here for Hermione's _hair_."

            "Fine.  But I'm going to bed.  It's no good starting tonight.  Albs will be upset.  Outraged even.  Good night," as Libby crossed the room, she glared at Harry as he watched her walk away.  "Give it a rest, Potter."

            Harry went to bed and started to think about what he had heard that day.  Why had Libby and Valerie come to Hogwarts and why did the Ministry of Magic need two Aurors from America?  These thoughts quickly left Harry's mind as he drifted off to sleep.  The sounds of Ron muttering about spiders were the last Harry heard before he awoke the next morning.

            "Get out of my room!  What the hell are you doing, Libby?"  The tower fell silent.  "I don't care if Melvin asked you out!  He's not my concern!" 

            The shrill yells of Libby filled the common room.  "His name is not Melvin! It's Neville!" 

            Harry dressed quickly and ran to the common room.  Libby and Valerie had stopped bickering and Valerie was sitting down with her arms folded.  "What was that about?  Did I miss something?"  Harry looked puzzled.

            Valerie watched Harry sit down.  "It's nothing.  Libby just decided to barge into my room to tell me about Neville.  Stupid, really.  Shouldn't we get going down to breakfast?"  As they approached the Great Hall, Draco walked in front of them and blocked their way.

            "So it's true.  Valerie Winget has come to Hogwarts.  And already she's hanging out with scum."

            Valerie gave a fake smile and all of a sudden Draco went up into the air and crashed into a nearby wall.  "At least I didn't choose to socialize with _assholes_."

            Draco had a stunned expression on his face.  "You'll do well to show me respect, Winget.  My father-"

            "Your father is as foul as you are ugly.  And you'll do well to get the hell out of my way."  With an evil look from Valerie, Draco shot into the wall opposite where he already was.  Valerie turned back to Harry and smiled as Harry flinched.  "Shall we?"

            Ron caught up with Hermione in tow.  "Good thing, really, that Snape didn't see that."

            Hermione took a more stern approach as she tried to hide her anger.  "Why did you do that?"  Valerie looked over her shoulder to see Draco limping into the Great Hall after them. 

            "He's a jerk.  Our summer home when I'd have games over seas wasn't too far away from Malfoy Manor."  Libby ran ahead of Valerie and gave her a nod as sign of approval.  As they sat down, a large phoenix flew towards Valerie and dropped a large parcel before flying away.  "Libs, I can fix your Fast Flash tonight.  Trent sent the servicing kit from the shop."

            "What's a fast flash?  Is it a new broom?"  Harry became intrigued by Valerie and Libby's conversation.

            Valerie raised an eyebrow at Harry.  "I designed it and built it myself.  The only two models are Libby's and mine.  Trenton is our oldest brother who owns Quality Quidditch Supplies in Diagon Alley.  But we had better get going to class soon.  What is it we have first?  Potions?"


End file.
